


You're Not Going Out in that Outfit

by Teddy1008



Series: Starker Ficlets [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Baby Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Tony Stark, Sexual Tension, Starker Bingo 2019, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: "Don't make me take you home and punish you.""You're not going out in that outfit."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447981
Comments: 6
Kudos: 302





	You're Not Going Out in that Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this to my Tumblr a while ago, but I figured I would post it on here too! Enjoy :)

“Daddy!” 

Tony looked up from his phone to see Peter bound out of the fitting room. He smiled at the adorable outfit that his precious boy was dressed in; a white shirt and a pair of light blue overalls. 

Peter grinned, and said with a knowing glint in his eyes, “How do I look, Daddy?”

Tony couldn’t help licking his lips; it was basically a default when Peter was looking like this. He wanted to _devour_ him, drag him onto his lap and mark his pretty skin. “You look stunning, baby. Now stay still so I can take a photo of you.” 

Peter beamed, let Tony do just that, and skipped back into the fitting room. 

Tony looked back at his phone, looking through his camera roll. It was full of pictures of Peter in several outfits, all of which made him look _amazing_.

“Daddy?”

When Tony looked up, his breath hitched, not having expected the sight in front of him. 

Peter was standing in front of him, in pretty baby blue thigh highs and an oversized hoodie. Specifically, _Tony’s_ hoodie. Tony wasn’t even sure how Peter had gotten a hold of his hoodie because they were in a fucking mall, but he didn’t care. All his mind could grasp was _ashdjdjfjfvvllg_.

“I like this one, Daddy,” Peter said, tone far too innocent and anything but that. “I think I’ll even go to Starbucks in this outfit after we pay for it. Well, after _you_ pay for it, I mean.”

Tony couldn’t help it; it was like a fog set over his brain. The next thing he knew, he was growling, “You’re not going out in that outfit. This outfit is only for Daddy to admire.” He heard the way Peter’s breath hitched, saw the way his eyelashes fluttered involuntarily. Tony had to hide a smile. His baby boy loved being reminded that he was Tony’s. 

“Oh, but, Daddy.” Peter pranced over to Tony and sat himself down on his lap, ever so casually. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and smiled. “I like this outfit. I think it’s cute.”

Tony slid a hand up Peter’s thigh, a possessive gesture. He sniffed a smile. “Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”

Peter scowled. “I like this outfit,” he stubbornly repeated. “I want to wear it.”

Tony grinned, not even bothering to hide it. “Oh, sweetheart, I never said you wouldn’t be able to wear it. That outfit is the first thing you’re going to change into when we get home. That way, you can be my little slut, but only mine.” Tony dug his fingers into Peter’s thigh, enjoying the way the pale pretty skin turned red. 

Peter made a strangled noise at the back of his throat, and squeaked. “Yes, Daddy.” He scrambled off of Tony’s lap and back into the change room, leaving Tony sitting there with a satisfied smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! xx So are requests :)


End file.
